Tag
by poppy-fields
Summary: Kate and Sawyer revisits old pit stops in the island that bring back old memories, it's a feel-good romp between them. One-shot. RR


**Tag**

**Summary: **Kate and Sawyer revisits old pit stops that bring back old memories, it's a feel-good romp between them.

**Rating: **T. Mainly for language, it can't be helped between them. And to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **Dang, I wish I owned Lost and its characters. But I don't…I just own the story

o-o-o

Kate was taking her usual stroll down the beach. This time, she took long strides. The crashing waves were calming her down from her recent encounter with Jack.

_Asshole_, she thought.

She loosely tied up her hair that was being blown by the cold sea wind. Kate was pondering on the gravity of the island's situation, looking up at the stars and thinking of her past experiences on the island.

_This island isn't so bad. I'd rather spend the time I'm having now right here, than in a cell. Hell, this is more fascinating than gray walls._

Kate shook her head of the thought of even being in a jail cell as she continued on forward. She briefly paused to take a long scan of her surroundings, appreciating the slumbering state of her camp mates. Some of her camp mates, that is.

Sighting something in the distance, Kate widely grinned and lightly shook her head in disbelief. Kate gathered the air in her lungs to amplify her voice.

"You know, the night isn't the best time to go swimming in the ocean if you don't want to freeze" her tone had a mixture of a soft laugh.

The moonlight shining down on the ocean was broken by a beautiful physique emerging from the water. It was Sawyer. He shook his head and slicked his hair back, making him look so…tasty.

Kate propped down on the sand, freely running her hand over the fine white grains of sand. Kate briefly recalled their intimate encounter in the forest clearing, the kiss, before being interrupted by Sawyer's husky voice

"Y'know, freckles, if you keep up on spying on me…you may find out secrets way beyond your expectations," He shouted from the ocean.

His grin got wider as he got closer to the shoreline, closer to Kate.

She raised her eyebrows, maintaining a confident posture. "And what sort of _secrets_ could you be talking about?"

He did not answer back. He continued treading closer to her, keeping his cocky grin plastered upon him.

Kate buried her head in her hands as she saw Sawyer's familiar _secrets _out of the darkness

_I can't believe this guy! _She screamed in her head.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sawyer said. "Oh, don't tell me…it's too—"

"Please shut up, Sawyer. Put some clothes on, it must be cold with your...uhm, _secrets_ out"

"Do I sense concern?"

"No. Disgust."

Kate managed to bring a laugh out of him. Sawyer wrapped his towel around his waist and sat right next to Kate.

"Thank you" She said dryly

"You're very welcome"

A long silence penetrated their area. Before Kate had her loose hair drooping in her face, Sawyer reached to it and tucked it back.

Kate blinked in surprise. _What the hell?_ She did not even notice her loose hair. She did not even know Sawyer was _noticing_ her enough to attend to, of all the things, her hair.

Sawyer knew what she was thinking. "It was blocking my view," he said in a low, scruffy tone. He pulled his hand back. _What the fuck? What the fucking thing was that shit?_

Kate blushed amidst the dark of the night. Good thing Sawyer can't see that.

She popped her head up and stood, dusting the sand off her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sawyer.

"Does it matter?"

Sawyer stood up, glared, grinned, and inched to Kate closer than usual. "Don't intrigue me, Freckles"

She sighed. "I'm going to explore the island"

"Alone" He said. As a declaration, not a question.

"Why not? Sayid can do it?"

"Sayid's insane," He said, flashing her his abused fingertips from the Sayid-Jack tag team torture session.

She took time to stare into Sawyer's determined face, sighed and said, "Do I have choice?"

"Let me get my pants"

o-o-o

Sawyer zipped up his pants and flung his hair back. He turned to see Walt, the only child in the island, with his dog Vincent. Staring at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep, kid?"

"It's called jet-lag" Walt answered, rubbing his dog's flat top. "So where are you going, Mr. Sawyer?"

Sawyer let out devious grin, and flashed a _'shh' _sign with his finger over his lips. "I'm going to get busy"

Walt, being the smart aleck that he is, replied "I'm going to try not to understand that"

o-o-o

Sawyer and Kate strode across the sand, yards away from the rest of the island's population. They reached the forest's entrance, and she broke out the map that Sayid made of the island.

Sawyer scoffed and grabbed the map from her. "You trust this?"

Kate flung her hand to Sawyer's direction "Give it back"

Sawyer put his playful face on, raising the map out of her reach. "Get it from me"

She starts to hop a bit to reach out to the map, but with no success. Sawyer starts walking further and further into the jungle, keeping the map up.

"Look, I'm not playingSawyer!" She said through grit teeth and heavy-lidded eyes.

He grinned. "But I am" He said, and he slowly disappeared into the foliage.

_Jerk. _

"Get back here, asshole!"

Kate started to get into the scene; she smirked and started to 'play' along.

She chased after him in the forest. Bruise after bruise. Cut after cut. She was enjoying this. She has always been a tiny bit of a masochist.

_Bam!_

"Tag" Kate said in an unintentionally flirty manner. "You're _it_". Finding herself in a strangely familiar position with Sawyer.

He showed off his dimples, and looked up to Kate, who was straddling him. "Why do you always tackle me, baby? I'm impressed" He quickly took control of the situation and rolled Kate to a position more desirable to _him_. "That's better"

Kate's eyebrows met as she scanned their 'playground'. With Sawyer noticing her observation, he rolled off her.

He shook his head in utter disbelief. "Bring back memories, don't it?"

They were in the clearing that played host as Sawyer's torture arena. It had been romanticized by the presence of the moonlight serving as the sole light source. And, of course, the memory of Kate's 'pity' kiss to Sawyer.

They surveyed the clearing, running fingers over dried blood, kicking stray twigs.

"Ah, right here" Said Sawyer.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sawyer knelt to the exact same position as he was during that faithful day. He leaned his head to the trunk behind him, and wrapped his hands around it as if he was tied up. He looked up to her in a way that he was helpless.

"Let's look at what's happening right now"

Kate glared at him.

He continued on. "We need the map, Sayid worked hard for this map, the others need it too…but the map's with me. So watch'a gonna do about it?"

Kate returned the question with another. "What am I _supposed _to do?" She walked around him, and beamed at him.

"It starts with a letter 'K'. I gonna give you three guesses, Sweetie"

"I'm going to give you a…Kick? A Kebab, a kite, kangaroo…what else? There's a lot"

"Aw, c'mon. You know this"

"Just give it to me"

Sawyer's grin turned devious. "Soon as I get that kiss"

Kate shut her eyes in frustration but she could not keep it from herself that she was finding this attractive. "Fuck yourself, Sawyer"

"I already did"

Kate managed to stifle her amusement.

"Look if Sayid doesn't get his map back, he'll go crazier than usual"

"Alright"

"What? Say that again, would'ya, sweet-cakes. I did not hear 'ya"

Kate did not answer back. She knelt behind the tree trunk and grabbed a long piece of weaved leaves and tied it around Sawyer's wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making everything like it was…"

"Without the blood"

Kate knelt down in front of Sawyer and just remained stationary.

She inched her head closer to Sawyer, just out of his reach. He tried to snap at her, aiming at her lips. But he failed. "You bitch"

"I'm not gonna give in to you that easily. I might regret it"

"No, you got it all wrong, sweetie. It's supposed to be the other way around. You'll regret not giving in."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" Sawyer, this time able to maneuver himself out of the strangely loose bind around his wrist, grabbed Kate's upper arm and tacked her to the dirt.

He did not waste time in lingering upon their moment as he crashed his lips down to hers. It was déjà vu, as if they were re-enacting their past kiss. But it did not end as hastily, not when Sawyer was in control. His tongue swiveled with hers as their mouths allowed it.

Kate, with all her strength, took control and straddled him. Without parting their lips. She was practically mauling him. He took one last taste of her tongue as she tugged on his lower lip. She obligingly ended their 'romp' as she stood and straightened out her clothes.

Sawyer was wide-eyed, resting on his elbows. He did not mind the twigs under him that was piercing his back. "And I thought _I_ was a good kisser. Did you enjoy it?"

"Cut the crap, I just gave you something to whack off about. Where is it?"

He threw his head back in amusement. "Right here" Sawyer reached to the hem at the back of his khakis and revealed the map.

He traced his lower lip that was just battered by Kate. "Oh, so here's the blood"

"You catch on quick"

Kate rolled up the map and tucked it firmly in her back pocket. "Something's missing," She said, surveying Sawyer. "Oh yeah, this" She hit Sawyer on his face _hard_. And she started to walk balk to shore.

Sawyer smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Tomorrow again?"

"Hey, you're _it_, remember"

"So, you'd better start running"

o-o-o

**Note: **It was such a mess, I know. But I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. This is my first fic with Sawyer and Kate. RR!


End file.
